Do It For Love
by cronelyne
Summary: A continuation of my story Tell it to My Heart
1. Chapter 1

Don let himself into the apartment and stopped short, listening. _Dammit, she's throwin' up again. Jeez! _ He winced at the sound of her in the bathroom, retching with another bout of morning sickness. It was early afternoon, the day before Halloween. She was eight weeks along._ Another month of this torture? Fuck._ Don was working tomorrow, and Angie had planned to go spend the evening with Marilyn and hand out candy at the market, but at this rate... he put the grocery bags on the kitchen table and went to check on her. He rounded the corner into the bathroom and was literally frightened by the sight of her. She was leaning against the wall, her face an appalling shade of greenish-white.

"Oh, jesus, Angie..." he wanted to cry. He hated seeing her like this, especially since there wasn't a thing he could do for her.

"I don't wanna be pregnant any more. This just sucks." She started to cry. Don was almost overwhelmed with frustration at being so powerless. He was angry, too. He wanted to punch a hole in the bathroom door. He clenched his fists at his sides and took a deep breath. _That's not gonna help, Flack. Calm down. _

"Could you get me some water?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah, I'll be right back. Hang in there baby." He went back to the kitchen and poured a glass of water from the bottle in the fridge. He looked at the bags on the table, wondering how long the perishables could sit out. Then he took both the bags and put them in the fridge. _I'll sort 'em out later. _

She was still sitting against the wall when he got back to the bathroom. Her face had a bit more color, and he prayed that this bout was done. He handed her the glass, and she took a large sip. He sat down on the floor and positioned her so she was leaning against him instead of the wall. She sighed. He smoothed her hair back from her forehead and wished briefly that he'd gotten a wet washcloth before he sat down. He looked up behind him. There was a towel hanging on the bar. He pulled it down. "Gimme the water a sec." She handed it to him. He poured some on a corner of the towel and used it to wipe her face, then laid it on her forehead.

"Oh, that feels wonderful."

He handed the water back to her. "Drink some more of that. You'll be dehydrated."

"I'll probably just puke it up."

"Better that than dry heaves."

"Good point. I feel a little better. Maybe it's over with for now."

"I hope so. I can't stand seein' you like this."

"I didn't mean what I said, about not wanting to be pregnant anymore."

"I know. Just relax." They sat quietly for a few minutes. "Could you drink some ginger tea?"

"That sounds good. But I'm afraid to get up."

"Well, let's try. You don't wanna spend the evening on the bathroom floor, do ya?"

"No, not really. Ok, lemme try to get up."

Slowly and carefully, they got her up and out of the bathroom. She wanted to sit on the sofa, which Don wasn't sure was a great idea, but she pointed out that she could watch TV and distract herself from her queasy stomach. He had to admit that made sense. He got her settled and went to sort out the groceries and get everything put away, after he'd put a mug of water in the microwave to make her some tea.

He handed the mug to her, and sat down beside her. "Is it always this bad, sweetie?"

"No. This is worse than I've had, except for just a few other times. Usually I'm just nauseous, and even when I do throw up it's not that bad. I was feeling better so I ate a sandwich, and then I started to feel sick. I have to remember not to eat too much at a time. I just never know when it's gonna flare up. So frustrating."

"Frustrating is right. I hate it that I can't do anything to make you feel better. It makes me feel guilty that I got you pregnant."

"That wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't anyone's fault. It happened because it was meant to." She didn't say anything. She just sat with her eyes closed, breathing evenly, as if concentrating.

"Is it comin' back?"

"No, I feel ok right now. If I was meant to get pregnant then there's no reason for you to feel guilty."

"I'm sorry, I shouldna said that. I just feel so bad that you're suffering so much. It's not fair."

"It'll pass. You can make it up to me by changing diapers at 3am after the baby's born."

"I'm there. Never doubt it."

"You know what I'd really love right now?"

"What's that?"

"To climb into your lap and let you hold me."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She climbed onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around her, caressing her back and breathing in the scent of her hair. He felt something strike through him; an overwhelming feeling of love for her, and for the baby she carried. It started in his solar plexus and flowed through him like a wave, and it was so intense that it brought tears to his eyes. _My God, she is the center of my universe..._

"Are you crying?" she asked him.

"Yeah. But it's not a bad thing."

She snuggled against him, her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

Angie did go to Marilyn's on Halloween. She convinced Don that she was feeling well enough to go. Truth be told, she just didn't want to stay home alone while he was out working late into the night. Marilyn would take care of her if she got sick. They'd talked about it earlier in the day.

"I really wanna come over but if I get sick..."

"I don't think you'll be feeling sick that late in the evening. Besides, if you're feeling bad, I'll take care of you. I've got ginger tea here, and I'll make you something mild to eat for supper. I know you don't want to stay home alone. What time does Don go to work?"

He's going in at 4pm and he'll be gone till whenever. He could be out all night. Maybe I should just stay over at your place."

"Well you're certainly welcome to if you want. I've got no room mate right now, so the bedroom is available. Can Don bring you by on his way to work?"

_I'm not gonna get sick, I'm not gonna get sick, I'm not gonna get sick..._ Angie was fighting it. They were in the car, working their way through the streets on the way to Marilyn's. The market wasn't far from their apartment, but the motion of the car was not playing nice with Angie's stomach.

"You ok?" Don asked her.

"Yeah."

He looked over at her. "No you're not. You're pale. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't want to stay home, and if I get sick, Marilyn will take care of me."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. Of all the people I know, she's the one I trust most to take care of you. What I meant was, are you sure you're feelin' up to it?"

"I'll be better once I'm out of the car."

"We're almost there." It was quiet in the car for a few minutes. Then Don spoke.

"Hey," he said.

"Hm?" She looked over at him.

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too. Don't worry about me. I'll be ok."

"I know. I won't worry, but I'll be thinkin' about you. It's you who need to not worry about me."

"I'll give it my best shot."

She saw him shake his head and smile.

_She doesn't look too steady on her feet..._ Don put a hand on Angie's back, guiding her up the stairs. She was still pale and he could tell that she wasn't feeling too great at the moment. Marilyn opened the door before he could knock.

"Hey you two, come on in. Ooh, looks like somebody needs a cup of tea." Marilyn pulled Angie into a hug. "Sit down, honey, and I'll get it for you. Don, how you doin' hon?"

"I'm good Marilyn. Lookin' forward to a night of Halloween nutcases."

"You really do love your work, don't you?" Marilyn asked as she put the kettle on the stove.

"Yeah, I'm weird that way. You sure it's ok for her to stay the night?"

"I've been looking forward to it. Once we get her tummy settled, we're gonna carve jack-o-lanterns."

"Oh, that'll be fun," Angie said. "I wish I felt better."

"You will. It's early."

"I better get movin'." Don went over to where Angie was sitting at the kitchen table. He lifted her chin and kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun."

"You be careful out there tonight." She looked worried.

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you too. G'night."

"Night Marilyn."

"Good night honey." She gave Don a hug. Don smiled at Angie and left the apartment.

"Here's your tea, baby."

"That's what Don calls me. 'Baby'."

Marilyn chuckled. "Baby's carryin' a baby."

"Yeah."

Marilyn felt something. She looked at Angie and saw that she was crying.

"Oh, honey, why are you crying?" She pulled a chair over next to Angie's and put her arm around her. Angie's pretty face had crumpled and tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I don't know, Marilyn. I'm tired of being sick. But..."

"You're pregnant. The hormones make you more emotional. It's normal. And as for being sick, you'll feel better in a little while. It's early. And this isn't gonna last forever. In a month you'll be fine."

"I don't know if I can handle another month of this."

"You will, just like every other woman who's been pregnant. Just relax. You're getting stressed out over it and that's just making it worse."

"Did you get morning sickness when you were pregnant?"

"I didn't with James, and I thought I'd be free of it with Darnell. Boy was I wrong! I got really sick with him."

"I'd like to meet your sons."

"Well you'd have to go to California to meet James. He lives in Los Angeles. And Darnell is in Nashville."

"Don't you miss them?"

"Of course I do. But I talk to them both at least twice a month and I know they are both doing fine."

"Any grandkids?"

"Not yet. Darnell isn't even married yet, and James and Aisha are in no hurry to start a family. Being lawyers keeps them pretty busy."

"They're both lawyers?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow. I remember you said James was a lawyer but I didn't know his wife was too. And is Darnell still working at that recording studio?"

"Yep. Hey, let's go sit in the living room. I don't suppose you're hungry..."

"No, don't even mention food right now. But the tea is helping me feel better. Thanks."

"I told you you'd feel better."

"You're so good to me, Marilyn."

"I think of you as the daughter I never had."

"What? Oh, you're gonna make me cry again."

"No, don't cry. Comere." Angie stepped into Marilyn's embrace. Marilyn sent calming, soothing energy into the younger woman's body through her hands. Not many people knew she had skills as a healer. She didn't advertise it. She did have clients, so to speak. Angie knew of her skills, and was more than happy to let her use them.

"Whatever you're doing feels wonderful," Angie muttered.

"I'm glad. Come on, let's go turn on the TV."

They made a mess on the kitchen table, but they had fun carving pumpkins. They kept it simple; just the classic jack-o-lantern face on two large pumpkins. They took them downstairs and set them on the lower steps, and brought two chairs down to sit on while they handed out candy. Marilyn didn't want any kids falling down the steep stairs to her apartment. The store was still open and would be till 9pm. The clerks on duty were dressed in costumes. Angie was finally feeling better. Marilyn had made her a light supper of rice, a bit of chicken and some vegetables. Angie ate sparingly but did have her appetite back. Marilyn had dressed them up like witches, complete with pointy hats and broomsticks. Angie had completely forgotten about a costume, and she was glad Marilyn had remembered.

The last rays of the sun were fading into dark when the first group of kids came around. Angie had always loved Halloween, the feeling of magic in the crisp Fall air. The costumes, decorations, jack-o-lanterns flickering on porches and in windows. Angie had spent her childhood years in a residential area and had memories of the neighborhood porches and front yards decorated with spooky lights, ghosts made from old sheets hanging in trees, grinning pumpkins and school carnivals. When her father died her mother had lost the house and they'd moved to an apartment in a rough part of the city. The loss of her father, her friends, her mother when she had to go to work, and the familiar comforts of childhood, had pushed her toward a group of people who made her feel like she belonged, but who were criminals, and who dragged her down with them.

"I love Halloween," she said to Marilyn.

"Me too. It's my favorite holiday."

"It's been a long time since I handed out candy," Angie said, watching as the kids came down the street.

"In a few years you'll be taking your own child trick-or-treating."

"I know. It's... it's like a dream. Something I never thought would happen to me. There was a time when I didn't even see a future for myself. And I didn't care. I was just along for the ride."

"What changed your mind?"

"You know. Don changed my mind. From the moment I first laid eyes on him, my life changed. I finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel. The whole time I was in jail I couldn't stop thinking about him. It was almost like love at first sight. I kept telling myself I was crazy to even think I could have someone like him. Like, I had the audacity to think I could land a cop? Yeah, right. I couldn't believe my eyes the day he came into the market looking for me. I literally thought I was hallucinating. And then remember how I was so unhappy when I didn't hear from him for over a week, and I thought he'd only taken me out because he felt sorry for me? Or that he'd come to his senses and realized how crazy it was to take an ex-con out on a date?"

"I remember that very well. I remember how despondent you were. You felt like you didn't deserve him."

"And you kept telling me that he'd be around when he had time. That he was a cop, and they stay busy in New York."

"Well, I was right, wasn't I?"

"Yep. You were right."

Once the trick-or-treaters had gone home to get sick on candy, the two women put the original "Halloween" in the DVD player. No matter how many times she saw it, Angie still enjoyed it. It was a classic thriller. They put the pumpkins on the end tables and turned out the lights in the apartment. They munched on crackers and peanut butter instead of popcorn, and drank ginger brew. They sat together on the sofa and hugged each other at the scary parts. They finished the evening with "It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown", and then got ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The apartment was quiet when Don came home. He went into the bedroom and saw Angie asleep on the bed. He tried not to make any noise as he took off his work clothes and prepared to take a shower. He looked at her before he went into the bathroom. She was sleeping peacefully, and he was glad of that. She'd had a rough couple of weeks with morning sickness that lasted until the evening and left her exhausted. She'd lost some weight, but she wouldn't tell him how much.

He sighed with relief at the feel of the hot water flowing over him, melting away the stress of a grueling day. He'd been busy, driving around town working on a triple homicide with Stella. He'd missed lunch and was starving but he wanted to get the stink of work and stress off him before he went foraging for dinner. Angie hadn't done much cooking lately; the smell of food made her sick. He'd eaten alot of donuts and danish for breakfast and mostly sandwiches and other ready-to-eat foods for dinner. If it didn't have to be cooked Angie wouldn't start puking from the smell. They never knew what would turn her stomach. His heart ached to see her suffering, and he felt powerless to do anything to help her. At first she'd tried to keep fixing meals for him but she just couldn't handle it. He couldn't even make coffee in the morning; he had to go get it somewhere on the way to work. _Small price to pay to spare her having to puke any more than she already is. My poor wife... _He looked at the ring on his left hand. He was still getting used to it being there, but he loved it. He loved being married to Angie, and was thrilled, albeit somewhat terrified, at the fact that he was soon to become a father.

They'd had a simple ceremony in Central Park. He'd cringed at the thought of Angie's disappointment at not having time to plan a fancy wedding, but she surprised him by saying that it didn't matter.

"I just want us to be married. Maybe we can have a big wedding later. After the baby's old enough to be the ring bearer or flower girl."

He'd almost cried.

The wedding had been attended by Danny, who was Don's best man, and Marilyn, who was matron of honor to Angie. Don's mother had driven into the city, but his father had declined the invitation. Don was hurt, but not really surprised to hear that Pop wouldn't be attending. Angie's mom had been there, as had Koree and Jeff, and everyone from Mac's team. Some of Don's fellow officers showed up as well. Since it was such an intimate group they'd gone out for dinner afterward instead of having an actual reception.

He went back to the bedroom, feeling like a human being again. _A very hungry human being. I wonder what there is to eat in the fridge... _he was pulling undergarments out of the dresser when he heard Angie stir. He glanced over his shoulder to see her smiling at him.

"Wow. That's a beautiful sight," she said, looking at his back side. "I wish I felt well enough to take advantage of it."

"You still feelin' sick?" It was after 6pm.

"Oh I'm fine as long as I don't try to get up."

Don pulled on his boxers and went to sit beside her on the bed. "Are you sure this is normal? To be sick all day like this?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. Doctor said it happens to a certain percentage of women. Great, huh?"

He smoothed her hair back from her forehead. "I just worry about you. It doesn't seem fair that we both created this kid but you're the one doin' all the sufferin'."

"Again, you amaze me with your way of looking at things. Most men would be thanking God that they don't have to go through this."

"I just wish I could do more to help you."

"Are you kidding me? What about all the times in the past few weeks when you've gone out in the middle of the night to get me something I think I might be able to eat?"

"Speakin' of that, is there anything I can get for you? I was just gonna go look for some dinner. I'm starvin'."

"I hate to tell you this but there's not much there. I never made it to the market today. I'm sorry..."

To Don's dismay she started to cry. "Hey, it's ok. I'll go to the market. You just relax. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"I just feel so useless. I'm sick and miserable and I can't even make dinner for you and you're being so sweet to me and..."

He interrupted her with a kiss. "Would you stop it? You're pregnant, not useless. Come on, Angie, cut yourself some slack. Now I'm askin' you again. Is there anything you'd like me to get for you? Is there anything you think you might be able to eat?"

"Fruit. Like watermelon. Weird, huh?"

"Not if that's what you want. I'll get you some ginger ale too."

She managed a watery smile. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed the cleft in her chin. "I adore you." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Mommy."

She laughed and cried at the same time. "Before you go, I have to pee. Stay here till after I go."

"You got it."

"I've been afraid to get up. I just know I'm gonna started throwing up again."

"Don't give it any power. Come on." She made it to the bathroom without incident. He heard her sigh with relief as he was putting on jeans and a t-shirt. "How long you been holdin' it?"

"Too long. I was afraid to get up."

"How do you feel now? Your tummy, I mean?"

"Better. Right now I feel ok." She came back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"So should I bring you anything else besides fruit?"

"Let's not push it."

"Well, I'm just gonna get sandwich stuff. Maybe you can try to eat a little of that."

"I promise to try."

Don stepped into his loafers and grabbed his wallet off the nightstand. "Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I think I'm gonna make some tea." She looked at him and held her arms out. He stepped into her embrace. It felt wonderful to hold her, and to feel her holding him.

"See you in few, Daddy."

"Would you just sit down and let me do this?"

"Don, I'm not that fragile. Jeez. Besides, I really feel better. I've been in bed almost all day. It feels good to get up and move around."

He shook his head and smiled. "Will you try to eat a sandwich?"

"Make me half a sandwich. Just turkey and cheese. I think I can manage that."

"You got it. Now sit down."

She heaved a sigh and did as he told her. She didn't want to admit it to him, but she was pretty tired, even after lying down most of the day. She knew she wasn't getting enough nutrition, because every time she tried to eat she threw it up. _If I can get it down at all... _But tonight she was feeling almost normal. Her stomach wasn't queasy and she actually felt hungry. She hoped that maybe the morning sickness had run it's course.

She nibbled at her sandwich while her husband watched her. _My husband. Don Flack, my husband. It's still like a dream. _She looked at her wedding rings, turned her hand to watch the diamond sparkle in the kitchen light. It wasn't a big stone; she hadn't wanted one. She'd picked out a simple set with a small diamond in a half-bezel setting. At first she'd actually just wanted a band like Don's, but he'd talked her into the engagement ring as well. She really didn't care if it was a fancy ring or a big stone, but he'd at least wanted her to have a set. So they'd found one that she felt she could wear without it driving her crazy. She wasn't used to wearing rings. But this set was surprisingly comfortable.

"I was doin' that earlier," Don said. She looked up at him.

"Doing what?"

"Lookin' at my ring. The new hasn't worn off, ya know?"

"Let's hope it never does."

"Amen to that. The sandwich goin' down ok?"

"Yeah. I may have another half."

"Good! You've lost too much weight."

"I think it's safe to say I'll gain it back."

"I'm waitin' for the baby bump."

"Really? You're not worried about me getting flabby and out of shape?"

"Nah. Besides, you're not gonna get flabby and outta shape."

"Let's hope not."

"You won't."

Angie nuzzled Don's neck, kissing him in the hollow under his ear. He was surprised by her attentions. She hadn't been in much of a mood for lovemaking lately. And he'd missed it. Alot. But he hadn't pushed her to have sex. He'd promised himself he'd wait till she wanted it. _She sure seems to want it right now... _She climbed onto his lap and kissed his lips, and he felt a shock of arousal strike through him. They were on the sofa with the TV on. Before he knew it they were making out like teenagers.

"You must be feelin' better," he said, a bit breathlessly. He was almost afraid to let himself enjoy her kisses, the way she was touching him, but it was hard not to.

"I am. I've missed you so much, missed making love, I mean."

"Me too. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Uh-huh. I want you so bad I can't stand it."

"Well let's turn off the TV and go to the bedroom. Or do you want to do it here?"

She nodded toward the bedroom. "Let's go." She got up from his lap, took his hand and pulled him to the room with her. "You turn down the bed. I'll light a candle."

He smiled. It was a standing rule: no making love in the dark. There had to be at least a candle illuminating the room. She lit the candle and then met him at the bed and started to undress. He did the same. They fell onto the bed together. He let her take the lead. She pushed him down and climbed on top of him.

"What do you wanna do?" she asked.

"Whatever you want. You're in charge."

"But tell me what you'd like."

"Ok. I'd like to kiss your pussy till you scream with ecstasy, and then I'd like to get inside you and fuck you till _I _scream with ecstasy."

"I like the sound of that." She rolled off him and onto her back. "Do it."

_Food to a starvin' man... _He pushed her legs apart gently and settled himself between them. He caressed and kissed her thighs, and saw goosebumps rise on her skin. He wanted to spend a bit more time just touching her, but he wanted to taste her so bad he couldn't wait. He brushed his lips across her pubic hair and then started to kiss her. He heard her whimper. He smiled. He reached up and cupped one of her breasts. She put her hand over his. He pushed his tongue up into her and was rewarded with the slippery wetness of her arousal. He licked and kissed and tickled her. She moaned with pleasure. It wasn't long before her breathing quickened and he felt her push against his mouth. She was wet and swollen, and he knew it wouldn't be long. He found her perfect spot, and started to flick his tongue in a quick rhythm that made her cry out. Next thing he knew she was coming, holding back a scream, putting her hands in his hair and pushing against him. He kept going until he felt her start to relax. He wanted to get inside her so bad he couldn't stand it. In one fluid movement he came up over her and pushed in. His breath caught in his throat at the feel of her all around him, fitting perfectly like a key in a lock. He knew he wouldn't last long, and he didn't try to hold back. She was holding him, her arms around him, caressing him and whispering to him, telling him how much she loved him, and he wanted to say it back but he couldn't speak. When he came it was like he was grabbed and thrown over the edge. It was incredibly intense. Later, when he was able to think, he decided that the reason it was so overwhelming was because he'd waited two weeks for it. He'd given in to his frustration and jerked off in the shower once, but it wasn't the same as making love to her.

He finally collapsed beside her, satiated and spent.

"God damn I needed that," he said.

"Me too. I'm sorry I haven't been in the mood for sex."

"Don't be sorry, you have a good reason. Besides, we just made up for lost time, don't you think?"

"Yeah, that was great. But then it always is with you."

They both turned on their sides facing each other. "I heard you tellin' me how much you love me. I wanted to say it back but I couldn't talk right then. I love you too baby."

She smiled her beautiful smile. He felt like he would melt. "How do you feel? You ok?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. I'm sleepy now. But I don't feel sick or anything. Thank the Goddess."

"You've been alot better this evening. Maybe the morning sickness is gonna let up."

"Oh, I hope so."

"Me too."

She turned with her back to him, and he spooned her, pulling her close. He kissed the back of her neck, and she let out a sigh of contentment. He felt a flood of relief, not just because they'd reconnected physically, but because she truly seemed to be feeling better. He'd been so concerned about her, so frustrated at not being able to help her, that it made him want to cry with gratitude that at least for now, she wasn't suffering.


	3. Chapter 3

Don awoke to the morning sunlight filtering through the lacy curtains. Angie'd opened the drapes once they'd put the candle out, to let the cool night air in while they slept.

He turned to look beside him. Angie was lying next to him, staring at the ceiling, with tears leaking out of her eyes.

"What? Are you sick again?" he asked her. She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh Angie, sweetie, I'm sorry. You want your crackers?" She nodded again.

He got up and went and got them for her. He handed them to her and then went to the bathroom.

"I have to pee too but I'm afraid to get up."

"Well, baby, you gotta. You can't hold it all day." He looked down at her and winced at the look of helplessness on her beautiful face. "I'd go for you if I could, but it don't work that way. Come on. Here..." He took the liner out of the plastic waste basket. "Take this with you. If you do get sick you can puke in it. Come on."

She got up slowly and held onto him as he took her to the bathroom. She managed to go without getting sick. He took her back to the bed and got her settled, half sitting, propped up with pillows. He took a few crackers out of the sleeve and handed them to her. "I'm gonna make you some ginger tea."

He was distracted as he went through his morning routine. He was disappointed. Everything had been so wonderful last night, and he'd been hoping that she was done with the morning sickness. _So much for wishful thinking... she's really upset... and I have to go to work. Shit. _He loved his job but he wasn't loving the idea of having to leave her alone in this state. Not that he hadn't been doing that for the past few weeks. But this time she'd had the hope of being over this, and now was having to face the fact that she wasn't.

"It's not as bad as it's been," she said, nibbling her crackers as he dressed.

"No? That's good. You should be about to the end of it. It's only supposed to last the first trimester, right?"

"Yeah but that's just a guideline. Some women have it all through their pregnancy."

"You won't." He sat down beside her on the bed. "You won't."

"You look so handsome all dressed up in your shirt and tie."

"Yeah, right. Did I match 'em up good enough?"

"Yeah. I've taught you well."

"Thank God for that. I used to get so much grief for my hideous ties and lousy color combos."

"I don't smell your bay rum."

"I was afraid to use it. I'd hate for it to suddenly start makin' you sick."

"Good point. But it's never bothered me before."

"I'll put it on tomorrow. Ok?"

"You better. You're not you without it."

"I'm not me without the coffee either but I've done without that for five weeks."

Her face clouded over. "No, Angie, don't cry! I didn't mean it as a criticism! I don't mind gettin' my coffee on the way to work. Come'ere." He pulled her into his arms and caressed her lovingly. She took a deep breath and he felt her relax.

"I really had fun with you last night," he whispered to her.

"It was great, wasn't it? Let's hope we can do it again really soon."

"We will. I bet you'll feel better later today. Just take it easy, don't try to do too much. And call me any time. If I don't answer just leave me a voicemail and I'll call you back as soon as I can. Hey, why don't you call Koree or Marilyn? Maybe they can come over and visit you."

"That's a good idea. I miss them both. I've been kind of isolated lately. Not that you're chopped liver or anything."

Don burst out laughing at that. "That was great. I know what you mean. I'm not here much."

"But that's because you're working. But yeah, I'll call the store today and see what's up. I'd love some female company."

"That's what I'm talkin' about. Look, I gotta get goin'. But I'll call you later. Ok?"

"Ok. Be careful catchin' bad guys."

He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now beat it, before you're late."

Angie opened the door and let Marilyn and Koree in.

"I've missed you!" Koree said, hugging Angie and kissing her cheek.

"I've missed you too." Angie replied.

Marilyn hugged her warmly. "You've lost weight honey."

"Yeah, about 11 pounds. Don't tell Don. He doesn't know how much I've lost. He's worried enough about me as it is."

Marilyn brought a casserole that had chicken and rice with mixed vegetables in a mild sauce. Angie was able to eat it and enjoyed it. Marilyn brought enough for Don to have some for dinner.

"You know he's been over for lunch several times," Marilyn said.

"He told me that. You're so sweet, Marilyn, to help me feed him."

"Well, a man needs good food, and you're a great cook, honey, but you're just not up to it right now. I'm happy to help."

"I feel so bad that I can't take care of him like I want to."

"Angie, you're pregnant," Koree said. "You can't help it. And I bet Don isn't complaining at all."

"No, he's just worried about me. I can tell it hurts him that he can't help me feel better."

"But he does help you." Marilyn said. "He goes out in the middle of the night and gets you weird foods that you crave or feel like you can eat. He gets his coffee on the way to work. He doesn't cook because he knows it makes you sick."

"I reminded him of that. Actually last night was really nice. I was able to eat and we even, you know..."

"Made love?" Koree asked with a smile.

"Yeah. And it was great. It's been like two weeks."

Her friends both smiled.

"And then I woke up feeling sick again this morning. But I haven't been as bad today. I need to get up the ambition to do some house cleaning. I've been slacking."

"Well, we can do something about that, can't we Marilyn?"

"We sure can."

"Oh no, you two are not going to do my housework!"

"Why not? Wouldn't you do it for me if I was pregnant with morning sickness?" Koree raised her eyebrows at Angie.

"Of course I would."

"Ok then. Let's do it."

The two women tore through the apartment and cleaned everything that Angie had let go in the last few weeks. She'd done the bare minimum, but hadn't done any deep cleaning. Don had done the laundry and dishes but he didn't have time for much else. By the time they were done it was early evening and the apartment was almost move-in clean. Angie stood in the spotless kitchen, looking at the shining appliances and freshly mopped floor and started to cry. Her friends enfolded her in a three-way hug.

"I swear, honey, you are such a crybaby!"

"I've been worse since I've been pregnant. If that's possible." They all laughed at that.

They were sitting in the living room drinking iced tea and laughing when Don came home.

"Ooh, the handsome cop is home! Hi honey, how was your day?"

"Hey Marilyn. It was very busy. Hi Koree. You two been keepin' my wife company?"

"They brought lunch," Angie said.

"Just a casserole. We saved some for you," Marilyn added.

"You were able to eat?" Don asked his wife.

"Yep."

"It's a bit bland, but not boring." Marilyn said.

"I'm sure it's delicious." Don said

"They cleaned the apartment for me too."

"Whoa! That was really nice of you two."

"We know she hasn't been up to it," Koree said. "And you don't have time."

"You guys are awesome. Thanks."

"We should get going," Koree said.

"Oh you don't have to rush off. I'm gonna take a shower and then have some of Marilyn's casserole." He went to the fridge and got a beer, and disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"He's a lovely man, isn't he?" Marilyn asked with a smile.

"You're telling me? He's a dream come true." Angie said.

"How does it feel to be married?" Koree asked.

"I love it. I'm still getting used to it, but I love it." Angie looked at the rings on her left hand. "Sometimes I still can't believe I married a cop, of all people. Crazy."

"But your life of crime is far behind you now." Marilyn said. "Have you finally let it go?"

"I don't know if it will ever really be gone, because it all happened. But as time goes by it's less and less of an issue. I keep working on forgiving myself for what I did, and remembering that it is my past, and doesn't have to control my life now."

"That's the best attitude." Koree said.

"I'm learning not to constantly try to make up for it. That was hard for awhile. Don's helped alot. I figure, if a cop is going to love me in spite of the fact that I'm an ex-con, then I don't really need to worry what anyone else thinks."

"Exactly. It's no one else's business anyway." Marilyn said with a nod.

"Will you tell your child about your past?" Koree asked.

"I think so. I want him or her to know where I came from. And to know that people can change for the better."

"I can't help wondering if Don's father will ever come to terms with it." Marilyn said.

"I don't know. I don't know if his Mom ever told his Dad about her past. That'll be a shock, to say the least. It was a shock to Don, so I can only imagine how his Dad will take it."

"You don't know if she told him?" Koree asked.

"No, I was afraid to ask, especially when she showed up to the wedding without him. I'm afraid to ask Don, too. It's gotta be a touchy subject. I mean, it's his father, after all. The NYPD legend. I worry that he feels like he failed his Dad somehow. I'll let him bring it up."

The water turned off in the bathroom, so the ladies changed the subject.

"So do you want a boy or a girl?" Marilyn asked.

"I really don't care as long as it's healthy. I'd guess that Don would like a son, but I bet he'd love a little girl just as much. We'll find out, so we can plan for him or her."

"We'll have a baby shower for you." Marilyn said.

"You will?"

"Of course!" Koree said. "There's Marilyn, me, the other girls from work, Lindsay, Stella, Don's mom, your mom. That's a nice intimate group." Koree smiled at her friend. Angie felt a lump in her throat. She tried not to cry.

'"Thanks you two. You're both so sweet."

"You deserve a shower, honey. And we'll give you a nice one."

The three were quiet for a few minutes. Angie heard Don come out of the bathroom and go into the bedroom, shutting the door.

"Are you gonna come back to work?" Koree asked.

"I want to, as soon as I know the morning sickness is gone. I'm going stir crazy cooped up here every day."

"How does Don feel about it?" Marilyn asked.

"He's nervous about it, but he said I can go back to work if I really want to. He asked me why I couldn't just do my website work, and I told him I need to get out and interact with people in person, not just online. He gets that."

"I get what?" Don said, emerging from the bedroom, clad in frayed, faded jeans and a t-shirt, smelling of soap, shampoo and bay rum. He flopped down on the sofa beside Angie. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"That I wanna go back to work at the market."

"Oh, that. Like I could stop you."

Angie stuck her elbow in his ribs. "Hey, I'm not that stubborn."

"You're not? Coulda fooled me."

"Shut up! You hungry?"

"Starvin'. You ladies gonna break out that casserole?"

Marilyn smiled. "Comin' right up, copper."


	4. Chapter 4

"So when are you gonna start to show?" Don asked as he ran his hand over Angie's belly.

"I don't know. Probably soon though. I'm at 10 weeks, but the doctor said it varies. Some women don't show till their 5 months along."

"Jeez, I hope we don't have to wait that long."

"This is a big deal for you, isn't it?"

"What?" Don propped himself on one elbow and looked down at his wife.

"My baby bump. You can't wait for me to start showing."

"Well, aren't you lookin' forward to it?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm just worried I'm gonna get stretch marks."

"So what if you do?"

"Well..."

"Please do not tell me you're afraid it'll make you less attractive."

"But it will."

"Not to me. Hey, I wanna ask you somethin'."

"Ok, what?"

"Uh, well, Thanksgiving is less than two weeks away."

"And?"

"I got a call from Ma yesterday." Don watched Angie's face for a reaction. _Yeah, that's what I thought._ She paled just slightly, and her brow furrowed in a frown.

"You don't wanna go see my folks, do ya?"

"I'd love to see your mom, but I can't face your dad. Please don't make me go." She looked scared.

"Angie, I wouldn't try to make you do anything. I figured you wouldn't wanna go. But I need to talk to Pop, get this thing out in the open, for better or worse. Not only that, but Kayla's gonna be there and I haven't seen her in over a year. Anyway, I have an idea. How 'bout if I go see my folks, and you see if your mom can come here and stay with you for a couple days? Or if she can't get the time off, then you go see her."

Angie relaxed. "That's a great idea. But then can we spend Christmas together, just you and me?"

"Absolutely." He pulled her into his arms. "I didn't mean to freak you out. And I'd really rather be with you. But I have ta talk to Pop. I can't keep puttin' it off."

She nuzzled against his shoulder. "I know I shouldn't feel guilty about it but it's hard not to."

"Well, Pop and I were on shaky ground long before I met you."

"But being with me has made it worse."

"Don't. Don't blame yourself for any of it. Please."

_Man, I am so not ready for this..._

Don was almost to his parents house, and the closer he got, the more his stomach clenched. He knew the meeting between himself and his father was not going to be fun. He tried to focus on seeing his sister and her family, and he hoped that Pop would show some restraint and talk to him in private.

He parked his car on the street in front of the house. There was a car he didn't recognize in the garage. He figured it was probably Kayla and Jevan's rental car. Pop's car was behind it on the driveway. He took a deep breath and walked through the garage to the mudroom door, which led on to the kitchen. He didn't knock; he just walked in.

He breathed in the scent of food cooking. Ma was in the kitchen with Kayla and Kelly, his 6 year old niece. They all turned as he came into the kitchen.

"Donnie!" his mother exclaimed, and rushed to enfold him in a hug.

"Hey Ma. Kayla, it's so great to see you," he said over his mother's shoulder.

She crossed the kitchen and hugged him in turn. "Kelly, do you remember your uncle Don?"

Kelly nodded, smiling up at him. "Hi uncle Don."

"Hi Kelly! Wow, you've gotten to be a big girl! Where's Kieran?"

"He's with Daddy and Grampa." Kelly turned and ran from the kitchen. Don could hear her..."Uncle Don's here!"

"Well, now comes the fun," Don said. "I hope Pop and I can get this over with quick so we can enjoy Thanksgiving."

"I warned him not to ruin the holiday with his attitude," Barbara said. "I hope he knows I mean it."

Don looked at Kayla. "How 'bout you? Whadda you think?"

"I have to admit I was shocked when I first heard about Angie," Kayla said. "But I don't know her, so I can't make any judgements. Nor is it my place to do so. If you two love each other, then I trust _your_ judgement. But you have to admit it's an unlikely union."

"Believe me, you don't have to remind me of that. I think about it all the time. But we've come this far, and I can't imagine my life without her now. She's the love of my life, Kayla. Did Ma tell you she's pregnant?"

"Yeah, she did, and I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. I was so afraid you'd be disappointed in me."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. I feel like people expect certain things of me, because of bein' Pop's son."

"I'm so glad I'm the daughter. I know it wasn't easy for you, growing up in his shadow." She hugged him again, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "I love you Don. You're my brother. We haven't always seen eye-to-eye on things, but I'm not about to judge your choice of mate. From what Ma says, Angie's a great person, and treats you like a king."

"She does. And she's my queen."

Barbara reappeared in the kitchen. "Your father's in the den, waiting for you."

"Oh, great. Ok, here goes. Wish me luck."

He found his father in the den, watching TV. He looked up as Don came into the room. He was seated, but if he'd been standing, he wouldn't be as tall as his son. At age 65, his hair was almost snow white, but it had once been dark like Don's. He had fair skin, but his eyes were hazel, and he was heavier with a larger bone structure. Don looked a lot more like his mother. His sister looked more like Pop.

He didn't get up from the recliner where he was sitting with his feet up.

"So where's the ex-con?" he asked.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Pop. Nice to see you too." He sat down on a chair at the desk.

"Well, where is she?"

"She's at home, with her mom. You really think I'd bring her here?"

"Why'd you come without her?"

"Because Ma asked me to. Because I wanted to see Kayla and her family. And to tell you that if you have somethin' to say about Angie, you say it to me. Don't burden Ma with it. She doesn't deserve that."

"Do you have any idea what you're doin', Don?"

"Yeah, I do, Pop. I know exactly what I'm doin'. And you know nothin' about it."

"I know nothin' about it?"

"That's right. You don't know Angie and you don't know me anymore, so you have no right to judge us. And this bullshit about me tarnishin' my badge by shackin' up with a jailbird? I don't care if you are my father, you don't get to talk about her like that. And don't pull that holier-than-thou veteran cop crap on me either. I don't give a rat's ass if you are the NYPD legend. You wouldn't let someone talk about Ma that way. So what makes you think I'm gonna let you badmouth Angie?"

"Your Ma's not an ex-con, Don."

It took everything Don had not to answer back to that. _No. That's up to Ma, to tell him or not. That's her choice._

"That's irrelevant, Pop. Angie's done her time. She's turned her life around. She's a website designer, and she works in a market part time. She's a law-abidin', tax-payin' citizen now. Her days as a criminal are over."

"You can't be sure of that."

"I am sure of that. And what's most important is that she and I love each other. We're committed to each other. We're gonna spend our lives together."

"Don, you're a cop, for chrissakes. I can't believe you married a fuckin' jailbird!"

Don had to force himself to breathe, and to unclench his fists. He could feel the anger simmering inside him, threatening to boil over and make him do something he'd regret. _Like punch my father in the face..._

"Pop, do not call her that again." He looked his father in the eyes, his stare unwavering. The older man looked away.

"Don't call her a jailbird, or an ex-con, or a criminal, or anything else. Her name is Angie, and she's my wife. She's carryin' my child. You will treat her with the same respect you'd give to Ma or Kayla.

"She's not the same as your mother or your sister, she doesn't deserve the same respect."

"That's where you're wrong. Haven't you ever made a mistake, Pop? Are you gonna tell me that you are so perfect that you've never done anything wrong in your life?"

"I've never broken the law, Donnie."

"Well, good for you, but so what? Human beings make mistakes. I'm sure you've made your fair share."

His father shook his head. "You shoulda stayed home with your wife."

"You want me to leave?"

"You're not going anywhere," his mother said as she came into the den. "Donald, just stop this. Get over yourself, for God's sake!"

"Jesus Christ, Barb, stop defending him."

"I shouldn't have to! He's your son! Can't you just let him live his life as he sees fit? Is it so important that he be a carbon copy of you?"

"A carbon copy of me! He's an embarrassment to me!"

"Well, guess what? I'm an embarrassment to you too!" Barbara blurted out.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Ma, don't. You don't have to tell him. Not for me." Don didn't want his mother to tell her story. Not now, with the whole family here.

"I'm not doing it for you, Donnie. I'll do it because I should never have kept it a secret all these years."

"Kept what a secret?" his father demanded. By this time Kayla and Jevan had come into the den, ready to mediate if necessary. Don hoped the children were safely out of earshot of all this adult foolishness.

"Where're the kids?" Don asked Kayla.

"Upstairs, playing." Kayla said. "What secret are you keeping, Ma?"

_Oh, fuck, this is it. Now we see how strong their relationship is. Jesus, Pop was right. I shoulda stayed home._

"Ma, don't. Just let it go. I'll go home."

"NO! No you won't! God dammit, I will not have you driven away from me!" She turned to her husband.

"You selfish bastard, how dare you! You think you're so high-and-mighty, what, because you used to be a cop? NYPD legend! Well guess what? You've been living with an ex-con for the last thirty-four years!"

Stunned silence. Kayla, Jevan, and Pop. All open-mouthed in shock and confusion.

Kayla spoke first. "Uh, would you care to explain this, Ma?"

Barbara's eyes welled up. Don started to get up, to go to her, but she met his eyes and shook her head. He sat back down.

"Hasn't anyone wondered why I was the one person who had no apprehension about Donnie and Angie? Why it was so easy for me to welcome her, to be happy for Donnie? It's because I can relate to her. When I was sixteen I was arrested twice for shoplifting. Granted, it was just shoplifting, not armed robbery, but still. I know what it's like to fall in with the wrong crowd, to make that kind of mistake."

Kayla handed her mother a box of tissues. "Thank you, honey." Barbara wiped her eyes and blew her nose. Then she went on.

"When I met you, Donald, I was seventeen and you were thirty. You were already a cop, and had been for several years. I was so afraid you'd dump me if you knew I had a record, and I was so madly in love with you. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. So I didn't tell you. And it didn't matter, it was just something from my past. But then Don and Angie got together, and you started ranting about how Donnie was tarnishing his badge by being with a jailbird. The more you went on about her, the more I wondered how you'd feel if you knew about me. I left and went to see Donnie because I couldn't stand to hear it anymore. It was making me nuts. So, I went to see Donnie, and I met Angie, and saw what a lovely girl she is, and how much they love each other. I knew then that her past didn't matter. But I wondered if mine did." She stopped, and tried to get her emotions under control.

"Don, did you know about this?" Kayla asked.

"Not until she came to visit. She told us then. I was just as shocked as you are." Don looked at his father. Pop was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Donald, I know you're in shock and probably mad as hell at me, but I hope you can understand why I kept this from you. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

Pop got up suddenly and walked out of the den.

"Oh, shit," Don said. He looked at his mother. Her eyes were swimming but her face was resolute. _She doesn't regret havin' told him... I gotta stop Pop from leavin'. They need to talk this out... _He turned and went after his father. He looked back and saw that Jevan was following him.

"What the fuck, Don?" Jevan said.

"I shoulda stayed home, Jevan."

"None a' this is your fault," Jevan said with his Irish accent. "It woulda come out sooner or later."

"Pop! Dammit, don't you leave!" His father was on his way to the kitchen door. He followed him, Jevan close behind him.

"Maybe we should let 'im go. He's gotta be in shock."

"Oh, I'm sure he is. I remember how I felt when she told me. Fuck! I gotta get to him before he gets to the car."

"You better be careful. He might run you down."

Don reached his father just before he opened the car door. "Pop, please, don't leave. Where the hell are you goin'?"

"None a' your damn business, boy. Get outta my way."

Don got between his father and the car door. "Pop, don't do this. Come on. Don't do this to Ma."

"Don't do this to Ma? What about what she just did to me?"

"She told you the truth. She's done her time, just like Angie. Can't you just fuckin' let it go?"

"You're enjoyin' this, aren't you? Watchin' me try to deal with this."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Trust me, I was just as shocked as you are."

His father laughed mirthlessly. "I doubt that. You knew when you met Angie that she was a criminal. I just got it sprung on me in front of the whole family."

"Jesus, Pop. As usual, it's all about you. What about Ma? She's been carrying this around all these years. Why do you think she did that? It's because she loves you. It took a lotta guts for her to tell you. I can't believe you'd just walk away from her after this."

"You just don't get it, you dim-wit. She just made everything I've done, everything I've lived by for most of my life, meaningless. She made me into a joke!"

_And you deserve it, you sonofabitch... _"You know what? I dunno why Ma even puts up with you. You are a self-righteous, narrow-minded ass."

"Don't you talk to me like that, Don. I'm your father!"

"And sometimes I wish you weren't!"

"I oughta knock you on your miserable ass."

"You wanna hit me? Go ahead and do it. Come on! DO IT!"

Don saw stars as his father's fist slammed into his jaw. He crumpled against the car and slid down onto the driveway. He rolled away from the car, vaguely aware that his father was possibly enraged enough to run over him. He hadn't thought he'd really hit him. _Well, I asked for it. _He heard tires squealing as he tried to get his eyes to focus. Two blurry images became one clear one and he saw that Pop's car was gone. _Shit. He got away. _

"Jesus Christ Don. Are you alright?" Jevan was kneeling over him. He tried to sit up, and Jevan helped him.

"I'm ok. Shit, he can hit hard for an old man." Don got slowly to his feet, swaying a bit. He was dizzy. He could taste blood in his mouth. Jevan got his arm around him and they started up the driveway to the garage. The women burst out of the kitchen.

"Oh my God! Ma, Pop punched him!" Kayla yelled.

"That bastard. Where'd he go?"

"I dunno Ma. He decked me and then drove off."

"We need to get some ice on that," Kayla said. Between the three of them, they got him into the kitchen.

"Ma, quit fussin' over me. I'm ok." _Fuck, why can't I be anywhere but here? _

His mother was trying to get a look at the cut on his lip. Pop had hit him hard enough to split it open on one of his teeth.

"Be still! Let me see it." She snapped, dabbing at it with a paper towel. "Is this gonna need stitches?"

"Oh come on, he can't have hit me that hard." It did hurt like a bitch, though. He winced as his mother tried to look at the inside of his bottom lip. "Ow! Come on, Ma."

Kayla appeared in his field of vision, and seemed to be studying his war wound. "No, it'll be ok. Eating's not gonna be much fun, though."

"How 'bout a drink, Don?" Jevan asked.

"Yeah, I could use one. Break out the good stuff, Jev."

After a short family conference, it was agreed that they wouldn't go try to find Pop. They'd have dinner and try to enjoy it. Don had to admit to himself that he was glad Pop wasn't there. He didn't want to have to listen to his father's snide remarks and thinly veiled insults.

_He's always been like that. Such a cynic, and such an asshole sometimes. I don't know how Ma's put up with him all these years. Could she really love a guy like that? I don't know. I guess that's her business. Love is a strange thing. I mean, lots of people scratch their heads over Angie and me. I guess you just never know. _

"Hey, you ok?" Kayla asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinkin' about Ma and Pop. I don't get why Ma puts up with him."

"She loves him."

"But how can she love a guy like that? You know I was always so afraid I'd grow up to be just like him."

"You didn't. You've got some of his cynicism, but you're nowhere near as bad."

"Thank God for that. I look at him and... well, I don't wanna go there right now. Where's Ma?"

"She's upstairs with the kids."

"Oh. Speakin' of kids, I oughta talk to you and Jevan about parenting. I'm not at all sure I'm ready for it."

"I don't think anyone's really ready. Kids don't come with instructions. You just have to do your best. But sure, we can talk. Are you gonna stay over?"

Don thought about that. He wasn't sure he wanted to be here when Pop came home. _No, scratch that. I definitely do not wanna be here when he gets home. _"I don't know, Kayla. I don't wanna stick around to see what happens when Pop comes back. Am I a coward or what?"

"You're not a coward. I don't really want to see it either, but this is where we're staying while we're here. We can't pack up and go to a hotel without making things worse."

"I wish I'd stayed home. This wouldn'a happened if I hadn't been here."

"I'm glad you came. I've really missed you." Kayla smiled at him, and he remembered that she and her family were the main reason he'd made the trip.

"I've missed you too. You're the main reason I'm here." He held out his arms and she stepped into his embrace. "I love you sis."

"Hey, let's see if the turkey's done," his mother said as she came into the kitchen. "I don't know about you but I'm starving."


	5. Chapter 5

Don was driving. He was heading back to the highway and then home. He was about to call Angie when he stopped. _I can't go home, I'll spoil her visit with her mom. Shit. _Don realized that he was basically stranded with nowhere to spend the night. He'd left his parents house shortly after dinner.

_Dammit. Danny'll be at his folks house. I do have a key to his apartment. Maybe I'll call him and see if I can crash there. _

Don keyed in Danny's cell number and waited.

"Yo, Happy Thanksgivin' Don."

"Hey Danny. Are you at your parents house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I just left my folks place. I was gonna spend the night there but, ah, I ran into a problem."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah, and Angie's got her mom over at our place. Would it be ok if I crash for the night at your apartment?"

"Sure, that's fine. I'll be on my way home soon."

"You'll probably get there before I do. I'm still an hour out."

"Ok. If you do get there first just go on in."

"Thanks pal. I owe ya one."

"You got it. I'll see you in a bit."

"Oh wait! Where's Lindsay?"

"She went home, remember?"

"Oh, right. Ok, I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

Don shut off his phone. _Ok, I got a place to sleep. Now should I call Angie? Nah, she'll just get all upset and worried. I'll call her tomorrow. _

Danny could hear someone fumbling with keys outside his door. He opened the door to see Don standing there.

"Whoa, what happened to you!?" Danny exclaimed as he saw Don's face. He stepped aside to let his friend in.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Don asked.

"Who hit you?"

"Pop did."

"Your father did that to you? Holy shit."

"I goaded him into it. It's a long story."

"Well, we got all night if you wanna tell it to me. You want a drink?"

"Yeah, I could use one."

"Beer, or somethin' stronger? I got tequila. How 'bout that?"

"That sounds good. Yeah. Bring it on."

Over shots with lime and salt, while shooting pool, Don told Danny the whole story, including his mother's criminal record and his father's unfortunate but predictable reaction when she told him in front of the family.

"Your mom has a criminal record? I can imagine how that went over."

"Well it wasn't a shock to me, because I already knew. She blew me away with it a couple a' months ago. Remember when she came to visit me?"

"Yeah. She told you then?"

Don nodded. "I didn't tell you because I didn't feel like it was my place to, but now that the whole family knows, I guess it's ok if you know."

"Jeez, Don. I guess that's why she accepted Angie so easily. How do you feel about it?"

"I was really shocked at first. But then I realized that it didn't change who she is or how I feel about her. She's my mother, and I love her. And I couldn't help noticin' the irony of it. Me, a cop married to an ex-con, and her, an ex-con married to a cop. The difference is that I knew when I met Angie that she had a record. Pop didn't know until now.

Don shook his head. "He said she made him into a joke. He said she made everything he's believed in and lived by for most of his life meaningless. He's such an arrogant bastard. I told him I don't know why Ma puts up with him. I said he was a self-righteous, narrow-minded ass."

"What'd he say to that?"

"He told me I couldn't talk to him like that because he's my father. I told him sometimes I wish he wasn't."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Then he said he oughta knock me on my miserable ass, and I told him to go ahead and do it."

"And he did."

"Yep. He almost knocked me unconscious. But I did ask for it."

"So he still hadn't come back when you left?"

"Nah. Kayla tried to call him a couple times but it just went straight to voice mail. I don't know where he went. I chickened out, Dan. I just couldn't stay there and wait to see what happened when he came home. I feel like a coward. But I'm just so sick of his crap."

Don shook his head and poured another shot from the bottle. Danny felt sympathy for his friend. He didn't feel like he was a coward, though, and he told him so.

"You're not a coward. You took a hit tryin' to get him to listen to you, to not drive away from somethin' he didn't wanna deal with. He's the coward. Not you."

Don heaved a sigh. "I can't help worryin' about what's gonna happen now."

"Well, what can you do? They'll work it out, one way or another."

"What if they split up? I can't even imagine that."

Danny frowned. "Who's gonna leave who?"

"I dunno. Like I said, I do not understand how Ma has put up with him all these years. I don't know if love would be enough to keep me with someone like Pop."

"Sometimes it's not about love."

"Whadda you mean?" Now it was Don's turn to frown.

"Well, people don't always do things for love. Sometimes they do it out of a feelin' of responsibility, or obligation."

"Or they do it for their kids. Jesus, I hope Ma didn't do that."

"I don't think so. It sounds like she really loves your father."

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out soon enough."

Danny watched Don completely blow what should have been an easy shot. "Hey, I think you're gettin' a bit too drunk for this, huh?"

"Yeah, probly. What've I had, like five shots?"

"Uh, six. Maybe you should eat somethin'."

"Are you kidding me? I ate enough at Ma's table to last me the whole weekend."

"I'm not talkin' about a full meal. Maybe a sandwich. I don't want you gettin' sick on me."

"I'm not hungry, Dan."

"No, you're shitfaced." He watched Don sway a bit. "Siddown."

"I wanna finish this game."

"Nah, you're done. Sit." Don gave him a look that would've melted metal. "Don't you get belligerent on me. I'm tryin' to help you."

Don threw his cue on the floor and dropped into the nearest chair. Danny looked at him. _Ok, it looks like he's gonna stay put for a bit. I gotta get some food into him, soak up some of that tequila. I shouldn'a let him drink that much. Dammit. But maybe he needs it. He's had a lot to deal with lately. A lot. _

"I'm gonna make us a snack. Stay put." He saw his friend nod slightly. He went to the kitchen and threw some sandwiches together. He got two bottles of water and brought everything out to the main room. He pulled up another chair and a small table, and put the plate of sandwiches on it. He handed one of the bottles to Don. He watched his friend twist the cap off and drink some of the water. He took the bottle away from him and handed him half a sandwich. "Here, eat this."

Don looked at the sandwich like he was waiting for it to talk to him. Finally he took a bite, and then another. Danny watched him as he munched on his own sandwich. The two men hadn't spent much time together lately, and Danny found himself feeling guilty for not making more of an effort to stay in touch. They'd both had a lot going on in their lives, but that was no excuse.

_I haven't wanted to take him away from Angie. Well, there've been times when I did want to. He was my friend before he met her. Am I jealous of her? Maybe a little. I don't begrudge him his relationship with her. I'm glad he's so happy. But I miss him, dammit. I miss my friend. Seems like the only time I see him lately is when he's havin' some kinda crisis... ah, get over yourself, Messer. _

"You feelin' ok?" he asked. Don had finished the sandwich and was chasing it with the rest of the water in his bottle.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm sorry to lay all this crap on you."

"Well, I am your best friend. Who else are you gonna go to?"

"I know, but lately all you've heard is all my problems. That's not fair to you."

_Jeez, it's like he read my mind. Weird. _"What goes around comes around. You've been there to hear about mine. Life's a circle, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Danny took the empty plate and bottles to the kitchen. "You want some more water?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. You got any movies we can watch? I need to sober up a little before I go to bed." 

Don woke up, rolled over and bumped into a sleeping Danny, waking him as well.

"Oops, sorry. What time is it?" he asked as he rolled the other way.

Danny sat up and looked at the clock on the night table. "6:45. You want breakfast?"

"I wanna sleep some more."

"Ok, go ahead. I'm gonna get up, take a shower."

"Lemme go take a leak first," Don said, rolling out of the bed.

"How you feelin'? Danny called after him. "You hung over?"

"A little. My lip hurts like hell. I'll take some Advil, and go back to bed for a bit. But I will take you up on breakfast." He went back to the bed and got under the covers. "Don't let me sleep too long. If I'm not up by 8:30, wake me. Ok?"

"You got it."

Don was treated to Danny's scrambled eggs and toast with freshly brewed coffee.

"Angie tried to make these eggs," Don said as he took another bite.

"Yeah? How'd she do?"

"They were pretty good, but not as good as yours."

Danny smiled. "This is gonna sound crazy but I'm glad she can't make 'em as good as mine."

"I bet you didn't give her the whole recipe."

"What?" Danny smiled and frowned at the same time.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you left out a key ingredient. You wouldn't be the first person to do it."

"I don't think I left anything out."

"You sure?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not. Angie's a great cook, so I guess I can live with her not being able to make scrambled eggs as good as yours."

"Heh. I gotta have somethin' to keep you comin' around."

"Whaddaya mean by that?"

"Nothin'. Stupid thing to say. You want some more coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks." Don was puzzled. _What did he mean by that? He must miss me. I've missed him. Maybe we need to talk about it..._

Danny refilled his coffee cup and sat back down. He turned his attention back to his breakfast. Don looked at him. _Should I bring it up? Or will he just blow me off?_

"Lemme ask you somethin'."

Danny didn't look up. "What."

"Do you think we've grown apart lately?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. I mean, we haven't seen each other much lately. I've been busy with work and with Angie, and you've been busy with your rehab and gettin' back into the groove at the lab, and spendin' time with Lindsay. It's different than when I got hurt, because neither of us had women in our lives back then."

"They do tend to complicate things, don't they?"

"Danny, look at me." His friend put his fork down and looked at him.

"Are you jealous of Angie?"

"Come on, Don."

"Are you?"

Danny heaved a sigh. "Maybe a little. Look, I'm happy for you. I really am, but our friendship has changed since she's been in your life."

"What about Linds?"

"Montana and I aren't as close as you two are."

"So what is it that you're jealous of? The strength of my relationship with Angie, or the time it takes away from you and me?"

"I don't wanna talk about this right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not sure how I feel, so I can't give you a straight answer."

"You just admitted you're jealous of Angie."

"Come on, Flack, gimme a break!"

"Ok, ok, fine. But we have to talk this out."

"Why?"

"You know why. Because we're best friends and I don't wanna lose that."

"Who says we're gonna lose anything?"

"Nobody! Jesus, Danny, cut me some slack! I'm tryin'a help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Ok now you're just bein' an asshole. Don't you know I love you? You're like a brother to me. I don't wanna lose that. Do you?"

Danny shook his head. "No, of course not. Just gimme some time to think about it. Ok?"

"Ok. But I'm not lettin' you off the hook." Don looked at his watch. It was 9:52am. He wondered absently if Angie's mom was still at the apartment.

"I'm gonna call Angie, see if her mom's still there."

"You done?" Danny indicated Don's empty plate.

"Yeah, thanks. Is there any more coffee?"

Danny brought the pot over and refilled Don's cup while Don keyed in the home number and waited.

"Hey handsome!"

Don had to smile. "Hey baby. I wanted to find out if your mom's still there."

"Yeah, she is. Are you on your way home?"

"Yeah. When's she leavin'?"

"Well she was hoping she'd get to see you."

"Then I'll come on home. I wasn't sure I should bust in on your visit."

"I wish you would. I miss you."

"Ok, well I'm not that far from home. Just don't be shocked when you see me."

"What?"

"I had a little... I bumped into somethin'. But I'm fine."

"... uh, ok. Did you have breakfast yet?"

"Yeah, I did. I'll see you in a bit." He closed the phone.

"You takin' off?"

"Yeah." Don realized there was a part of him that didn't want to leave. He was madly in love with his wife but he loved Danny as well, and Danny had been his closest friend for many years. He felt like he was leaving things unsaid, issues not dealt with that needed to be. He hadn't really thought about how the changes in both their lives had affected their friendship. He'd just been off and running on the roadway of his life, and had just assumed that Danny was doing the same. _I hate to think I've been takin' him for granted, but maybe I have._

"Danny..."

"Look Flack, let's not get started on some big deep conversation right now. You gotta get home." Danny had his back to him, busy washing dishes. Don felt a brief surge of anger at his friend. He walked up behind Danny, reached around him and turned off the water.

"What the fuck?" Danny turned around and gave Don a dirty look. Don tossed a kitchen towel at him. He caught it and dried his hands. Then he just stood there glaring at him.

"You listen to me you little shit," Don said, returning the glare. "If you think I'm gonna let you shut me out right before I go home to my wife, you better think again. Do me a favor and don't lay a fuckin' guilt trip on me. I don't deserve it."

"What guilt trip? I just said I don't wanna get into a big talk right now. You started this shit. Don't blame it on me."

"Fuck! You're right, I don't have time for this. Especially if you're gonna get stubborn on me. But we will talk this out. You got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Danny glared at him for a bit longer and then dropped his gaze. Before Don could stop to think if it was a good or bad idea, he stepped toward his friend and pulled him into a hug. He felt Danny go stiff at first, and then he relaxed and returned the hug.

"Thanks for the hospitality," Don said as they separated.

"Any time. I mean it."

"I know. I'll see ya."

"Ok."


	6. Chapter 6

Don came up behind Angie as she stood at the kitchen sink. She was just finishing washing dishes. He put his arms around her, running his hands over her belly. At 18 weeks, her pregnancy was beginning to show. She'd gained back the weight she'd lost during her morning sickness, and was soft and curvy and sexy. He pushed against her, bent and kissed her neck. She leaned into his lips, then turned to face him.

"Another week of sleeping alone," she said as she tucked his tie under his collar and started to make the knot.

"You won't have to do it much longer." Now that he was married, he'd put in to stop working the graveyard shift. He'd been on the force long enough that he didn't have to work graveyard anymore. He'd chosen to do it one week a month, mostly because alot of interesting things happened at night in New York city. But now, married and with a baby on the way, he didn't want to be out all night. And Angie hated it. She got nervous and sullen the week of graveyard. She didn't like sleeping alone, and she didn't like his being out on the streets all night.

"Thanks for getting off the graveyard shift."

"I know how much you hate it. And once the baby comes, you're gonna need me here at night."

"Well, I don't know how much you'll be able to help me if I'm breast feeding."

"That's what breast pumps are for."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot about that. So you can feed him. Or her."

"Right. When did you say we could find out the sex of the baby?"

"Two more weeks."

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

"I do. Don't you?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to find out."

"Me neither." She tightened her arms around him and snuggled against him. "You smell nice."

"Just the bay rum, like always."

"And it drives me crazy, like always. And now you're leaving me alone all night."

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I promise."

"You better."

"I will."

"You should get going. It's past 11:30."

"I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her gently, their lips lingering together for a few delicious seconds. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now get outta here, before I rip your clothes off."

He smiled, grabbed his keys off the table and left for work.

_I hate sleeping alone. I hate not having him here. Well, at least he's getting off the graveyard shift. I know he likes working it, so for him to be willing to give it up for me... that's a big deal. And I love him for it. Damn, I miss him when he's out all night. I worry about him too. I don't know if it's any more dangerous at night than it is during the day... probably not. Well, hopefully this'll be the last week he'll work this shift. _

Angie hugged Don's pillow and heaved a sigh. The breeze coming in the window felt wonderful. The weather was hot as hell during the day but it cooled down at night, enough to be comfortable, more or less. They'd been putting a fan in the window at night to draw the cooler air from outside into the bedroom. The sound of the fan running was soothing, a white noise that lulled her into a state of relaxation and had a quieting effect on her restless mind. She couldn't hear the sirens out on the streets, and start wondering if Don was involved in some chase or other police action.

Don's pillow carried the scent of his skin and the bay rum he wore. She breathed it in and smiled softly. She felt like it helped her stay connected with him, as he was out there doing his job. Also, she was having trouble getting comfortable while lying down now that her belly was swelling as the baby grew. Hugging a pillow ..._or Don when he's here..._ helped.

She was beginning to relax and get sleepy when something startled her awake.

Don's phone trilled, signaling a text message. He was out in the Park with Stella, standing over a stabbing victim, waiting for Mac to arrive. He fished the phone out of his pocket and read the message.

"Oh, dammit, I wish I was there!"

Stella gave him a questioning look. "You wish you were where?"

"At home. Look." He handed the phone to Stella. She read the message: _'Don, I just felt the baby move!'_

"This is the first time. And I'm not even there. Shit."

"Why don't you call her?"

"Yeah, I think I will." Don walked a little away from Stella and keyed in Angie's cell.

"Don, did you get my message?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm callin'. I wish I was there, sweetie."

"Me too. Oh! There it goes again! Don it feels so strange, like nothing I've felt before. I wish I knew what he was doing in there."

"He?"

"Well, I'm tired of saying 'it'. He or she."

Don chuckled softly. "Playin' the drums on your belly?"

"No, it's not like that. It's kind of a fluttering, or a rolling, almost. I can't feel it from the outside."

"Well that's not fair. That means I won't be able to feel it either."

"You will soon enough."

"Can't wait. Oh, Mac's here, I gotta go. I can't wait to get home."

"Me too. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Go to sleep."

"Yes sir."

"I love you both."

"We love you too. 'night."

Don snapped the phone shut and put it back in his pocket. He couldn't help but grin as he walked back to the crime scene.

"What're you smiling about?" Mac asked.

"Angie felt the baby move for the first time."

Mac smiled. "Stella, can you imagine Flack changing diapers?"

"That'll be something to see."

"That's why I'm goin' off graveyard. I don't want to leave her home alone at night with a newborn. She's gonna be busy enough as it is. And she's never liked me workin' this shift."

"But you like working graveyard," Mac said.

"Yeah, but sacrifices have to be made sometimes."

"Who'd have thought, huh?" Mac asked Stella.

Stella just smiled.

Don entered the apartment quietly, not wanting to wake Angie if she was still asleep. He walked into the bedroom and looked at her. She appeared to be sleeping. He took off his jacket and hung it up. He removed his badge and his gun and put them in a box on the upper shelf in the closet. He'd been in the habit of storing the gun in the night table on his side of the bed, but they'd decided that now would be the time to find a childproof place to keep it. The box was easily accessible to him, but would be far out of reach of a toddler.

Angie was sleeping on her side, hugging his pillow. He smiled. She'd told him that sleeping with his pillow made her feel connected to him when he wasn't there at night. He sat down carefully on the bed and just watched her sleep. She'd pulled her hair back and braided it, but tendrils had escaped and curled around her face and neck. She was incredibly beautiful. He loved to watch her like this. He wanted to touch her, but he resisted, not wanting to wake her. He thought about how she must have felt, lying here alone in the dark and suddenly feeling the baby move. He felt a pang of regret that he hadn't been here when it happened.

As he watched her, he found himself thinking about the journey that had brought them to this point in their lives. All the times in the last year when he'd asked himself what the hell he was doing with this woman, of all the women he could have gotten involved with. Danny's reaction when he'd found out. The grief he'd gotten from fellow cops. The feeling of having betrayed his badge by being with her. No one, other than Danny, knew how this whole thing had felt to him. There'd been times when he'd been afraid she'd slip back into her criminal ways. When he wondered if she could really have changed that much. He'd kept those feelings, those fears and worries, deep inside him and let no one know about them, except Danny. And Danny, although somewhat appalled at first, had been the friend he'd always been and supported him in his relationship with her.

_Strange, how love changes things. Now I understand those poetic lines about love movin' mountains, how wild horses couldn't drag someone away from someone they love. I used to scoff at that kind of thing, romantic bullshit, I called it. Now I see what they mean. Against what I thought was my better judgement, against reason and sanity, that's how I saw it at first, I couldn't be dragged away from her, I couldn't convince myself that I was makin' a mistake by datin' her. And when I knew I'd fallen in love with her, there was a moment, that no one knows about, when I saw myself at the edge of the cliff about to jump, so to speak, that I panicked, and thought, oh FUCK no, I can't do this! But it was already too late. There was no goin' back. And now? All I can say to the people who think it's a bad thing is that when you fall in love like this, when you know that person has become the other half of your heart and soul, when you can't breathe without them there, then YOU try to walk away from it because it's "wrong". And lemme know how that works for ya. _

He looked at his wife, sleeping, with a baby sleeping inside her, his baby, his future, and he knew, once and for all, that he hadn't made a mistake. This woman, this volatile, emotional, stubborn, beautiful ex-con was the love of his life, and nothing would change how he felt about her. Nothing would take away his love for her.

She stirred, stretched and opened her eyes. He felt like his heart would jump out of his chest when she favored him with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning beautiful," he said, and bent to kiss her.

"No, Don! Why do always wanna kiss me when I have morning mouth!"

"Because I haven't seen you all night, and I love you, and I don't care. It's just a little kiss. Relax."

She let him kiss her, but kept her mouth closed. _Jeez, it's nothin' that a little toothpaste won't fix..._

"What time is it?" She asked, sitting up and throwing the sheet off her.

"A little after eight."

"I'm gonna take a shower. Would you care to join me?"

"Tryta keep me away."


End file.
